Not A Typical High School Girl
by LaneyLovesMusic
Summary: My name is Hana. I am not a very typical high school girl. Instead of going to the mall, meeting up with friends, and dating, I'm capturing X-eggs, running for my life, and saving dreams. Some people might think that I would hate this lifestyle. Personally, helping my friends take down an evil company is a little instersting at times. Will it always be like this?
1. Settling In

Chapter 1: Settling In

I woke up early that morning. I had spent the day before packing for the two week trip to camp. I crawled out of bed and walked into the kitchen. To my surprise, I found a stack of pancakes and a note.

_Pumpkin,_

_Please forgive me but_

_I had to fly out for business_

_late last night. I promise_

_I will make it to the horse show._

_Love,_

_Dad_

'_Yeah right!' _Ithought_. 'He'll never make it to the show… he never does.'_

I ate quickly, got dressed, and then climbed into the black limo. The driver and I started the two hour trip.

A while later, I saw the big white sign that read "Kamp Kiwani". He drove until he reached the fork in the road. The right led to main camp while the left led to the camp's ranch. We veered to the left and continued. After a few minutes, I started to see cabins and pastures full of horses. The driver stopped the limo and helped me with my bags. Once my stuff was onto the dirty ground, I told the driver that he could leave. He did.

I picked up the bags and walked to the Ranch House. I dropped my things onto the floor and sat in a random chair.

It was unusually quiet. I started to get the eerie feeling that I was being watched. I looked through the screened in walls, but saw no one.

I was startled when one of the counselors, named Chaps, **(obviously NOT her real name) **walked in.

"Hey Hana!" she greeted.

"Hey Chaps!" I stood and hugged the plump woman.

"I can't believe it's already been a year." she continued.

"I know! It's good to see you again."

"I have to go feed the horses now. I'll see you again in a few hours." And just like that, she was gone.

That night, I unpacked, met my roommates, and settled in. I crawled into my sleeping bag a few hours later as I thought to myself.

'_I wish I could ride all of the time. When I'm older, I'm going to have tons of horses and a ranch and I'm going to ride every day! One day I'm going to win a bunch of competitions with my horses and have bunches of trophies in barrel racing and jumping and I'm going to win ever horse show I enter! One day… my dream will come true.'_

I fell into a deep sleep with a smile planted on my face.

**Hello! My name is Delaney! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment! Even if you didn't like it! Keep reading and reviewing! :D**


	2. The Mysterious Boy and the Egg

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Boy and an Egg

"Hana." I heard someone say.

I stirred in my sleep.

"Hana!"

I opened my eyes to see two of my roommates standing above me.

"Hana, it's time to get up."

"Ok, ok." I said as I rubbed my eyes. "You two go ahead and I'll catch up."

"Suit yourself."

I stretched in my sleeping bag. Something round and smooth was by my feet so I dug it out. What was it that was at the end of my sleeping bag? Well it was an egg. A single orange egg with two horseshoes on it lay in my hands. I stared at it for a moment, and then reality struck. AN EGG! An egg was in my sleeping bag!

I practically threw it onto the bed.

"What the hell?!" I yelled. "Maybe I'm still, like, half asleep." I said, trying to cope with the situation. "If I go to the shower house and come back, it'll be gone." I stepped onto the dirt outside of the cabin. I started to walk away until I felt something. It felt… weird. Like a little voice in the back of my head was saying "don't go." But I dismissed it and continued up the hill.

Once inside of the shower house, I brushed my hair and teeth while thoughts raced through my head. A few minutes later, I started down the hill.

I could now see the cabin. I could also see that someone was inside. It wasn't a camper, or even a counselor, but a boy. And seeing that this was a Girl Scout camp, I was a little concerned.

I walked up slowly, trying not to make a sound. I snuck around to the other side of the cabin and looked through the screen in the wall. He was holding my egg! For some reason, this outraged me. I felt protective over that egg. I stood up.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!" I snarled.

The blonde headed boy turned towards me in surprise. But then, a smug smile replaced his look. If he wasn't trying to steal my egg, I would've had more time to look at his handsome features.

"So this is _your _egg?" he asked.

"Yes." I snapped. "Now give it back."

He laughed to himself. "You'll have to catch me first."

Suddenly, a pair of ears and a tail appeared on the blonde headed boy. They looked to be those of a monkey.

The words "what the hell" came out of my mouth. He then burst through the door and ran through the woods, egg still in hand. I immediately followed.

'_Why am I following this lunatic? It's only an egg… right?'_

Even though doubtful thoughts raced through my head, I continued to chase the boy with my egg.

A few moments later, he abruptly jumped strait up. I strained my eyes in the morning sunlight to see where he went. I caught a glimpse of him in a nearby tree. He wasn't very far but he was climbing up, and fast. I was a pretty good climber myself so I started up the same tree.

I was getting closer. He was about ten feet away. He suddenly jumped to a different tree. I followed his lead. This tree had smaller and weaker branches, but I was determined to get my egg back.

SNAP!

The branch that was holding me broke and I started to fall. The blonde headed boy looked down with a look of shock. In that one moment, he dropped my egg.

There were no more branches to save myself with and with another ten feet to go, I was going to have serious injuries.

"Character Change!" I heard someone yell.

I didn't feel like myself. It was a feeling like no other.

Suddenly, a lasso appeared in my hand and my body moved on its own. I threw the lasso to a nearby branch and I swung towards the egg. I caught it and landed safely. The feeling left me. I was my normal self again.

I started to walk away with my egg but I was angry. I started to hear branches moving around me. I was certain it was the boy.

"Why don't you leave me alone asshole?!" I yelled. And then I ran back to the cabin.

I still had fifteen minutes until I had to be at breakfast so I sat on the twin sized cot for a few minutes. I stared at the orange egg that caused me so much trouble. Then the egg started to crack. I practically dropped it in surprise but my curiosity made me watch and see what possibly could hatch from it.

The egg split in two and a little… person came out. She was about the size of my hand and had orange braided hair. She wore a plaid shirt, jeans, and brown cowboy boots. Her eyes matched her hair. She also had a brown cowboy hat.

The person smiled at me.

"Uh…"

"My name's Emi! I'm your Guardian Character."

"My what?"

"Your Guardian Character. I'm your would be self."

"So… you hatched from an egg… and why are you here again?"

"To help you reach your dream."

"My dream of what exactly?"

"To ride horses and win competitions." She smiled even more.

I poked Emi to make sure she was real. She seemed it. But the question wasn't _if_ she was real, it was _how _she was real. My grandmother used to tell me stories about little people who help you fulfill your dreams. I never really believed Gran because my Mom had told me she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I knew what that meant. She was crazy. Could this be one of the 'little people' she was talking about? No matter how ridiculous it felt to believe Emi, I did. And I don't know why….

DING! …DING! …DING!

"Oh shit!" I yelled. "That's the breakfast bell."

I ran as fast as I could up the hill to the Ranch House.

"Emi, go back to the cabin so no one sees you." I said between breaths.

"Oh it's all good and dandy! No one can see or hear me."

"Well isn't that convenient." I said to myself.

I walked into the Ranch House and sat down next to my friend and roommate, Tori. I spaced out in thought as the conversations started. That's when I noticed her. She was as small as Emi but she looked completely different. She had her blonde hair up in a ponytail and wore a soccer uniform. She was practicing her soccer drills. But whose was she? I looked around the table to see who was watching the Guardian. The only person whom I noticed was Tori. I leaned over to my friend.

"Is she yours?" I whispered.

She looked at me with curious eyes. "You can see her?"

I nodded.

"Her name is Katzu."

"Hello!" greeted the Guardian.

"It's nice to meet you." I said. "This is Emi."

"Howdy!"

"Let's talk more when we can be alone."

I nodded.

'_So not only do I have a Guardian Character, but so do others. How many are out there?'_

**Hello world and good morning! I hope that you are enjoying the story and I hope you continue to keep reading. Please review! Thanks :)**


End file.
